It is quite common to have tools for cross-selling when shopping online. An online shopper selects an item to purchase, and based upon the selection, the online shopper is presented with suggestions of additional products that the online shopper could also purchase. What is needed in the art are systems and methods for cross-selling in-store at the point-of-sale, where cashiers are prompted, based upon the items purchased, to suggest complementary or associated products to the in-store customer.